


Link You're Not Alone

by UltimateSaturn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Majora's Mask AU: Cremia comforts a crying Link after a day's work after realising how broken her little friend truly is.





	Link You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So when Link crossed into Termina there was no 3 day clock and he just went about helping people their with their problems just as he did before. One night he decides to help Cremia deliver some milk around the town similar to how he did in the game.

“Thank you... You were pretty cool...” Cremia told Link with an adoring smile but not without the hint of sadness that permeated most of her speech. 

Link smiled in return like he had done countless times before for countless others. It never seemed to get old helping people, it seemed to be the only thing that he could view as a constant in his crazy life.

“This isn’t very big, but accept my thanks!” She said with slightly glazed eyes and cheery smile.

Link regained his composure and prepared to accept his reward to help him on his journey. A heartpiece, rupees maybe an bottle? Link's mind wandered as he thought of the numerous things that he had gotten from people over his adventures.

Due to the clutter of thoughts in his mind which seemed to be gnawing at any shred of innocence he had left, he didn't notice two firm hands position themselves on his shoulder. They pierced through the proverbial shield around his emotions as their warmth made his mind clear almost in an instant. She then pulled him close to her into her chest which caused for his head to be pressed deeply into her breasts which presented so much pleasant warmth he couldn’t even believe what was happening. He closed his eyes as they started to moisten from the influx of emotions that he was feeling throughout his small body. 

Cremia smiled almost maternally at the young boy as he couldn’t even move his arms during the embrace. At first she figured that she may have ushered in the first stages of puberty but then felt droplets appear on her shirt as the embrace continued. 

Link was sobbing.

As a shocked expression took over her face she ever so gently positioned him on his tip toes, wrapping her left arm across his back to hold him tight. She took her right arm around the back of his neck and pried his head free, lifting it up just enough to see him with his eyes trapped shut and tears running down his adorable cheeks. He seemed afraid of being seen like this in front of her which overtook Cremia with melancholy after realising that Link was still a little boy after all.  
She held his head up and kissed his forehead firmly with all the care she could muster. His eyes opened from the kiss which caused his crying to stop for a split second before returning once again immediately after. Unhooking his shield and sword from his back, Cremia dropped to her knees and then sat on the ground and pulled him into a tight cuddle which she hadn’t gave to anyone since Romani was younger. 

She didn’t allow for Link to be responsible for a gram of his own weight. She pulled his legs around her waist and had him wrap his arms under hers and onto her back. She solidly placed her arms around his back and tightly squeezed him her chest with his head being held by hers as his cries became audible.

Link cried so hard it almost hurt, tears gushed down his face and his cries became extremely loud so much so the horses became agitated.

After several minutes Link was quietly sobbing with little pants that Cremia met with back rubs on his little body. Link breathed heavily as she held him until he was all cried out and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

It took a few short moments till he had fallen asleep on her shoulder and was making no more than little moan every few minutes seeming to be out of relief. Cremia slowly got up and continued to keep him wrapped around her torso till she could take him to the house.

She brought Link to her room where she removed his little hat and tunic and put him in some white nightwear that she luckily had lying around. She lay him down on her bed while she washed his clothes and equipment and left them out to dry. She returned to find him sound asleep with a gentle look on his face which brought a massive smile to her mouth. She changed into a night dress and got into the bed. She lay her upper back on the head board and picked him up laying him down on top of her allowing his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Wrapping a blanket around the two she went to sleep with her hand on his head. 

She awoke to the sound of him breathing against her neck which caused her to giggle at just how cute he was. He was such a sweet boy she couldn’t believe how he does the things he does. Combing his hair away from his eyes she saw a small scar on his cheek and several blisters on his feet and just soothed them gently with her hands which caused him to wince slightly drawing her attention. 

“Good morning little one, did you sleep ok?” Cremia smiled happily while resting her head down on the pillow behind her which was poking around to the side.

Link responded with a little nod while uttering small noises vaguely sounding like “uh huh”. She picked him up and sat him next to her, placing a pillow behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder allowing him to lean on her into her chest.

“I know it might be scary for you to talk about but I’d like you to tell me why you were crying last night. I'm only asking for because I care about you.” She asked while squeezing him into her tighter. 

He looked down in absolute fear as all the thoughts that had been running through his head ever since he was born wasn’t anything he felt comfortable in communicating with anyone. Not to mention his 7 year journey into the future, but after looking up at her kind protective face one more time he decided to make use of that courage everyone described him as having.   
He told her everything. How he was bullied as a child by the other kids and always felt like an outsider to them, not being given a single bit of warmth other than from Saria. How his constant nightmares were met with a bizarre journey given to him by the Great Deku Tree which he didn’t fully understand at all. He did however finally feel like he had a purpose and that somebody wanted him to be alive. Helping the Gorons and Zoras made him feel so fulfilled with himself that he finally felt like he belonged and the brotherly love from the Darunia made him feel so honoured. 

But then it all changed when he screwed up and brought Ganondorf straight into the sacred realm and ended up dooming Hyrule into hell for 7 years. So many of his friends died and became sages locked away in a greater destiny to his own. Everyone constantly talked about how amazing he was and brave but he didn’t understand he was just doing what he thought was right. However in the end after he saved everyone he was alone again and the one thing that was a constant, Navi. Disappeared never to be seen again. 

He felt useless and just a husk to be used however destiny wanted. He was lied to since the day he was born and he just wanted someone to care about him. Someone to love him and respect him, and especially since he lacked any female role model in his life he felt like he was robbed of part of his life that he wanted so badly. Cremia, Romani and their counterpart in his world were some of the few that cared and felt like family.

As he finished she placed him on her lap and pulled him into another hug as the two cried together.

“Link honey, you can stay with us if you want. You are always welcome here and you can talk to me whenever you need to darling.” She happily told him while holding his head.

Link just managed to nod and smile at her underneath the bliss.

All of a sudden the door opened sharply by Romani holding her bow.

“Good morning sis! Oh hey Link what are you doing here?” She asked cheerfully. 

“Link got hurt while helping me last night so I let him rest up.” Cremia told her managing to save the boy from living through all of it again.

“Ok, um can Link and I practice some shooting in the field please?” Romani begged in her childish ways. 

Link turned his head to Cremia with a smile telling her that he'll be fine without a single a word. 

“Go play you two, just be careful.” Cremia smiled more than she had in a while.

“Thanks sis!” Romani said grabbing Link by the arm and pulling him out the door faster than if they were running away from monsters.

After a few minutes she could see them from the window playing in the field laughing and giggling like crazy. She smiled softly while leaning against the wall at her two favourite people.


End file.
